de_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Matchday 1 Review
Matchday 1 Two edged victories, an attacking masterclass and a tooth-and-nail battle for the 3 points marked the first matchday of the 2013 De League Cup. CF Sula - Paragon Athletic ' CF Sula cruised to a comfortable victory over a very absent Paragon Athletic at The Laulasmaa.' The home side smoothly sailed to a surprisingly minimal 1-0 victory over their visitors, who on the other hand did absolutely nothing to impress their supporters. Paragon's passes just didn't click and their wayward strikers were an easy target for a solid CF Sula defense, who easily dismantled any attempt at passes to Latics' star man Razmataz. A 12th minute cross from Seth saw Valeron head it to the back of the net, marking the only goal in the one-sided clash. Paragon had absolutely nothing to say in retort and by the end of the first half, they didn't have a single shot directed at Devon's goal. Despite getting ample opportunities at goal, including one-on-ones with Paragon's goalkeeper, a wasteful Seth couldn't get the ball into Data Core's net and add to his team's tally. CF Sula started the season the way anyone would have wanted, but the missed opportunities will definitely be food for thought in the upcoming matches. Meanwhile Paragon will definitely want to correct their shambly style of play before their next match. Watch replay Kazers FC - Martin Rovers ' A hard earned victory at marked a very decent start for homeside Kazers FC, who came above Martin Rovers in an exciting clash at The National Arena in Bucharest.' The Dacians' inherently offensive 4-3-3 formations, with star man Kreleindor as the outlet proved to be too much for the solid defense of the visitors. The first sign of a letup in their wall-like 5-4-1 formation came as early as the 8th minute, after a flawless swerve pass from Felician found Kreleindor and the captain easily dribbled one-on-one with the keeper to smash the ball in the back of the net. Despite pressed in their own half of the field for a large portion of the first half, Rovers did not lose spirit against the overwhelming attack after attack and kept a cool head. Half an hour in, a flawless cross from Ranting found Weaboo in the box, who instead of heading it towards the goal - nodded it down to Moriarity and she easily flicked the ball in the goal to equalize. Though they were quickly pushed to the wall by the offensive formation of the home team and invited pressure on themselves. A 60th minute break by Kreleindor saw him dancing his way past the defense and flicking it to Sebastian Neville, who secured his side's victory. Rovers did not stay complacent with defeat and sought chance after chance, but in the end, they couldn't find what it would take to steal a point from The National Arena. Watch replay Victoria City - Imperium ' Victoria City found themselves on the winning end of their tie with Imperium at their home stadium of The Whatever','' despite being the team most often locked in their own side of the field. The home side were second best throughout the entire game and rarely challenged Tephillis' goal, but Imperium just couldn't make the pressure they were creating pay off in the end. Multiple times, Jeff Riley, Zamoonda and Feral creatively dominated midfield and proved a handful for City's defenders, but the final ball just didn't seem to string together for the Imps, who had shot after shot at Hehe's goal, but none of them were in any way challenging for a steady City keeper. Despite inviting pressure, the Blues would break against the run of play and counterattack, which peaked after a 32nd minute cross from Bikestika found Harmony in the six yard box and City's captain headed home for what proved to be the only goal in the rather tame match. Imperium looked like they would equalize easily throughout the entire match, but their disorganized offense just couldn't get the ball through and get the point they deserved. A good match with nothing to show for it is definitely not the start Imperium would have wished for, but a sign of good things to come is definitely there. Meanwhile City's quiet style earned them a well deserved 3 points for being the most consistent team in the matchup.'' Watch replay AFC Solstice - TOG Brasov ' AFC Solstice are off to a flying start at the campaign after effectively crushing TOG Brasov with a well deserved 3-0 at Aria Stadium.' The Dutchmen were definitely flying and proved to be more than what an underwhelming TOG Brasov could handle. It took 13 minutes for a dipping cross from Sinterklaasje to illustrate just how disorganized Brasov's defense were. Despite Rafik and Aveo's best attempts at trying to prevent a goal, Sliepensleep's header bounced back off the keeper's glove and BRB found himself in a perfect position to open his account for the campaign. Things did not seem to be going well at all for the visitors, who tried their hardest, but just couldn't seem to trouble Sliepenkeep. Although Brasov did not play bad, The Dons looked absolutely inspiring on the field and dominated the game. At the start of the second half, a well timed pass from Sliepensleep found BRB behind the defense, who easily styled the keeper and netted his second goal, which seemed to mark the end of Brasov, who didn't put up much of a fight after that. Right at the end, a blockbuster of a shot from Muye hammered against Rafik's glove and went loose in the penalty area, a fast running BRB reaching it and hammering it into the back of the net to solidify his hattrick and a dream start for his team, who have definitely sent a message to everyone that they are at the top and intend to stay there for a long time. Watch replay Matchday Highlights Link